What Happens in Vegas
by Wedjatqi
Summary: John and Teyla in Vegas. My response to the Beya LJ challenge - our own version of an episode named 'Vegas'. JT.


**Disclaimer**: I make no profit of any kind from this fic, please no suey!  
**Comments**: Written for the Beya LJ Vegas challenge. A silly little fic that I thought I would share.

-----

A sharp thrill of sound broke John awake. His sleep clogged mind told him that it was sunlight that was brightly shining through his eyelids and that he should stay asleep, because he would not be feeling too good very soon. The sound echoed around him again, pulling him further from the sweet oblivion of sleep. He cracked his eyelids open a fraction and the headache pounded into place. The sunlight was glowing through a small gap between two thick dark green curtains across the room from him. He frowned at the image before him; where was he?

He blinked and studied the curtains again as they sharpened into focus. The irritating brain hurting sound played again from his left. He turned his head slightly, but as that wasn't too comfortable instead he gave up and closed his eyes again. By the time the sound bleeped again he was able to recognise that it was his mobile and that it was coming from the floor beside the bed. He reached down with his hand to the thick carpet beside the bed and scrabbled around with his fingers through fallen clothes until he felt the telltale shape of technology in a pocket. More fishing around produced his mobile, which he lifted up towards his face, once again groaning at the headache that having to focus on something created. So he shut one eye and squinted at the annoyingly bright mobile screen as he called up the message.

It was from Rodney, which was odd since the guy should be in hospital. Pleased he could recall such information, John studied the long message quickly, skimming through the complaints and rambling. How was it that the guy could ramble even in text message form? Happy there wasn't anything important he should be aware of, other than Rodney's trip out of the ward to sit in the sun for half an hour, John dropped the mobile back down onto the floor somewhere and closed his eyes.

Vague memories began to slip back into place. He was in the casino hotel. The mission was over and Rodney and Ronon had ended up in the hospital. They had been fine, but had to be kept in overnight, which had left him and Teyla alone in Vegas with a free night. John had decided it was time Teyla 'lived it up Earth style'. She deserved some time out. So they had set out to discover Vegas and judging by the way his head was pounding now suggested that they not only found Vegas, but they had par taken in all her glories and entertainments. He took a quick inventory of himself as he lay there trying to screw his eyes tightly enough shut to keep out the offending sunlight.

His head hurt, his back and shoulders ached, his stomach was okay as long as he didn't move around too much and could feel his hands and toes. Which was good as the last time he had gotten really rip-roaring drunk had been with the guys in Antarctica, one of which had lost a toe to frostbite after that night. Clearly nothing that bad had happened here, though his body was aching and his mouth…was oddly minty fresh. That odd piece of information led to the memory of brushing his teeth last night before he had gone to bed. He pushed into the memories and sensations from last night and came up with a series of obscure images; dinner with Teyla, then her winning streak at the casino's tables, then running into the guys from the airbase who had invited them to a club and the rest was all a wash of vague moments. He knew he had had a good time, but the details beyond those last shots in the club were rather absent. Yet, he remembered brushing his teeth. He wondered if he had washed the paste out or had simply brushed it all on his teeth and gone to bed, because that was sure what it tasted like.

A heavy knock echoed around him and he frowned at the sound, before realising someone was knocking on the hotel room door. He lifted his head up carefully and looked down the length of the bed to the hotel room beyond as he searched for where exactly the door was. He didn't recognise anything of this room, was this even his room?

The knock came again and the thought of coffee presented itself for his consideration. He needed coffee.

With an effort that was embarrassing he got his arms moving out from under the sheet covering him. "Hang on!" He called out vaguely into the room, hoping the sound carried to wherever the door was located.

His arms responded achingly to his commands and he struggled the bright white hotel sheet up and off his chest. He froze at this point, both his hands holding the sheet up as his eyes focused on the very feminine hand resting on his naked chest. Uh oh.

This wasn't the first time such an event had occurred, but that had been back in his younger, stupid beer swilling days. He focused on the hand noting details and the familiar skin colour. Relief rushed in; it was Teyla's hand. Relief left again. Okay, that meant that Teyla was lying beside him. In the bed. He turned his head carefully to his right, following the graceful line of her arm until it reached a very bare shoulder. O…kay.

The knock echoed around the room again and he decided he would worry about the bed situation later, once he got some coffee. He wrestled out from under the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused and waited for the room to stop tilting and spinning so much. The next knock was one that said with no uncertain terms that this would be the last knock. John stumbled up from the mattress and headed away from the bed with the assertion he would find the door somewhere else.

A small lounge area held the door. He almost reached it, his hand out stretched to the handle, when he realised he was only dressed in his boxers. He stopped, frozen like a mime in process of opening the door. He thought for a moment and decided to risk it, opened the door and peered around it to see a bored young bellhop who had a trolley of covered plates and a large jug of coffee.

"Good Morning, Sir." The Bellhop announced, his bored expression disappearing behind his trained banter.

John mumbled something about morning and held the door open for the guy, who wheeled in the cart and turned to him, appearing completely nonplussed that John was only in his underwear. John realised the guy was waiting for a tip, so he glanced around the room, searching for where his clothes and wallet might be. His eyes fell on a collection of casino chips on the nearby table. He grabbed one at random, having no idea how much it was worth and offered it to the bellhop hopefully and the man took it willingly as he left.

John pushed the door closed and turned to the waiting trolley with sudden joy. He pulled the metal covers off the plates revealing various breakfast selections, most of which turned his stomach in its present state and he decided to focus on the coffee. He turned the dial that was sealing the large jug shut and the sweet glorious scent of rich dark coffee drifted up to him, sliding up to his brain and knocking for attention. He poured a large cup of the liquid, added a large spoon of sugar and sipped at the brew in delight. The mixture with the toothpaste wasn't all that great, but the coffee was so strong that it won out over the minty-ness.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as some of the fog smothering his mind lifted and some of the headache fell away. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Teyla sitting up in the bed, the sheet held around her as she blinked blurrily at the room around her. Her gaze finally reached his and they stared at each other in confusion and suspicion for a moment.

"Coffee?" John asked lifting the cup in his hand. His voice was thick and overly used from shouting through the loud club last night.

Her eyes dropped to the cup in his hand and she nodded. John turned his attention to pouring out a cup for her and added some sugar. As he stirred it in he tried desperately to remember what had happened last night. Another physical inventory of his body presented a deep warm sensation in his lower body; rather like after a night… The spoon slipped from his fingers and fell onto one of the metal plates creating a loud crash that made his head hurt. He was oddly pleased to hear Teyla groan at the noise as well.

The headache stayed this time and his stomach warned him not to add anything more than sips of his coffee. So he picked up her cup in one hand and carried it into the bed area. He walked round to 'his' side and handed her her cup across the sheets. She had adjusted the sheet around her clearly naked top half and took the cup from him. Closer now he could see she was as seriously hung over as he was; the realisation was rather a relief. He sat down on the edge of his side of the bed, though he really wanted to lie back onto the soft mattress. He looked down at the floor and saw that his clothes were strewn over the carpet, rather like they had been thrown there. He looked up and away; surely that couldn't have happened?! Surely if it had he would remember it?! A vague memory of staring up at her through the darkness of the club and focusing on her luscious lips slipped into play. He looked round at her again. She looked back at him with an equally shocked look as he felt.

"Please tell me this is your room." He started, trying to add as much amusement as possible into his question.

She looked briefly relieved before she looked around them, and she stopped for a moment, no doubt to stop the room spinning. "Yes, I remember the green decorations." She said finally, her voice deeply husky. She cleared her throat and sipped some more of the coffee.

John didn't know how to have this conversation, so he just waded right in. "Do you remember how we got here?"

She looked back at him and frowned. "I think there was a taxi..?"

John tried, but nothing came to him about that. "I remember being at the club, that I was drunk." She laughed breathily at him. He frowned at her. "So were you. Very drunk as I remember." He was working very hard not to stare at her skin showing above the sheet or imagine what was beneath it. "I remember some more shots, and oh, God I think I was dancing!" He added in a rush looking away. "No, no."

She laughed again. "I do seem to remember that as well."

He looked back at her. Was he imagining or remembering the feel of her against him as he danced?

She looked away. "I remember dancing at the club. Then almost getting stuck in the stall in the ladies bathroom." She said, thinking out loud.

"You got stuck in the bathroom?" John asked laughing at her this time.

She stroked a hand over her face as she smiled. "I couldn't work out how to unlock the door. I was very inebriated." She said with feeling as she looked back at him.

John laughed, but the sound and effort was hurting his head so he stopped. "We both were." He could remember being amused at drunken Teyla, but he also remembered staring at her as she danced and feeling jealous when men approached her. He had an odd feeling that he had done something about that. "Really were." He added with feeling and she nodded as she sipped more of her coffee. He noticed her gaze sliding to his bare chest and prayed she was wondering the same as him.

"And I'm in your room because..?" He ventured.

She looked up at his eyes and looked thoughtful. "I think we could not locate your passkey."

Okay he remembered something about that. "We were going to wait for the night receptionist to help us, but I think we got distracted by something." The next thing he remembered was being outside his door and they had been giggling about something. "I remember you giggling about something." He said.

"I believe it was at you." She replied.

He lifted an eyebrow at her and idly noted that even that part of his body was aching. "So we came here." He finished. "And I used your hotel toothpaste." He added now remembering leaning against the basin in the bathroom across the room from him. He looked back at Teyla. "And then…"

She looked back at him, clearly mirroring the slightly stunned look that he felt. "I do not remember." She said slowly as she looked around her as if that might help. He noticed that the gentle flush of red over her cheeks had moved down to flush along her upper chest. He looked away quickly.

"Me neither." He said. "So, I'm sure that we just fell asleep." He suggested.

She looked up at him. "Yes. Probably fell immediately unconscious." She added.

"That's all." He added feeling like he was clinging to very weak logic, but when had that ever stopped him before.

"Yes, nothing happened." She added, clearly latching onto the story as he was.

"We were too drunk anyway…" He added, feeling a flush to his own skin now.

She nodded. "We passed right out, I'm sure."

"Okay." He added trying not to feel too disappointed that she agreed so readily with him.

They both looked down to their coffee and sipped. John wondered if he should look in his wallet and see if his emergency condom was still there, but decided against it. Nothing had happened…

------  
END


End file.
